The Saga Of The Brazilian Nuts, Book 1: I never saw this coming
by Grey-eyed Birdie
Summary: When Nico, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia are sent to rescue five demigods from the exotic country of Brazil, they never knew what they were in for. The fun loving girls will drive camp nuts. Warning: Brazilian stereotypes as seen by Brazilians, ooc, OCS, teetering on M rating, LANGUAGE. WE MEAN IT. Co-written with Erberus-Chan.
1. Chapter 1 - I Find Tiny Brazilian Nuts

**Disclaimer: we unfortunately do not own the PJO or HoO series, they belong to Rick Riordan, the coolest and most awsome!**

Ch 1 – I find tiny Brazilian nuts

Percy POV

"Annabeth, can you explain to me again the reason behind them not sending satyrs to fetch these guys and sending us instead? And how are we supposed to find them?" I asked for what must have been the thousandth time.

Thalia, Annabeth and Nico and I had been sent on a quest all the way down to Rio de Janeiro to fetch five demigods. Right in the middle of a series of protests. Currently, the group was walking in the center of Rio when, amongst the protesters they saw a hydra spit fire at one of the buildings. Most of them just kept going calmly, but five girls were running and yelling bloody murder.

"I think we found them Percy." Thalia growled sarcastically. She had come along hoping to recruit a demigod or another to the hunt. Thalia and I began on the hydra whilst Nico and Annabeth went after the girls.

It was quick. I chopped off the heads whilst Thalia blitz them with lightning to keep them from growing back. In a matter of minutes we were racing down the narrow streets we saw Annabeth go down with Nico.

We ran through the streets until we saw the seven of them stationed close to a Starbucks that had closed for the night. The girls looked scandalized for most part. They must be about fifteen and daughter of Aphrodite pretty. There was one red head, two brunettes, a blonde and a blonde with a purple streak in her hair.

The tallest girl, still at 5 foot six, was one of the brunettes, though her hair had highlights. She had fiery brown eyes and wore jeans and a long sleeved white shirt and was talking to Annabeth at a thousand miles a minute.

"Okay, just once more. You're saying that one of our parents is a Greek god, monsters are chasing after us and you guys are gonna haul us to a demigod training camp in New York, more specially Long Island?" she finished.

My head was spinning from the sheer speed of the words, only lightly colored with an accent, but Annabeth nodded. Sighing the brunette turned to the other girls and began chatting in rapid fire Portuguese. It seemed talking obscenely fast was a habit partaken by all of them. At one moment they looked to the first brunette, but she said something that made them turn to the other brunette and the blonde with the purple streak.

The brunette had honey brown hair, amber green eyes and wore a long sleeved, black Panic!At the disco shirt that showed of a tasteful amount of cleavage and had her waist length locks in a half pony tail, on her feet were checkered vans slip-ons.

The blonde had curly hair like Annabeth's and was wearing a long sleeved wine colored v neck and black high tops. They faced each other for a brief moment before the brunette eyed the campers, scrutinizing them before turning to the blonde, who had taken to eying them equally wary. After another glance at each other both nodded.

The first brunette turned to Annabeth again. "Fine. We'll trust you. I guess you should know our names, huh? I'm Bianca, the blonde in the wine colored shirt is Anna Clara, the girl in black shirt is Ana Paula, the red head is Maria Luiza and the other blonde is Leticia." Bianca said. "Well then, we better get going."

It had been a week since the fifteen year old Brazilians arrived and they had all turned out to be daughters of Apollo. They had taken us to their places to pack and get a bite before we shadow travelled to camp. The five girls insisted we call them by their nicknames.

Bibi, or Bianca, was the leader of the five girls. She was feisty at the best of times and ravenously angry at the worst. She had a sarcastic tongue and was not afraid to use it, but was an amazing friend when it came down to it.

Clarinha, or Anna Clara, was a funny girl. She adored cinema and all types of movie making. She had the most amazing reactions to things and could probably recite half her favorite books to you. Out of the five, only she and Ana were not dyslexic, which Clarinha made up for her extreme ADHD and Ana with her slight OCD.

Ana, or Ana Paula, had these huge and very expressive eyes. My puppy dog stare could not hold a candle to her. She was a reader, an author and an artist. The girl read on average one book a day, and made some amazing drawings that earned the "Rachel Approves" seal of approval. She had OCD that manifested in the oddest ways. She was messier than I was and yet, everything of hers was organized in such a way that everything had a reason and rhyme to it, even if she would have to spend about one hour explaining for you to understand. She and Clarinha were joint at the hip and, jointly, the brain of the group.

Le, or Leticia, was the peace maker of the group. She had very green eyes and an easy smile. She enjoyed the great outdoors and was a natural sprinter. More often than not she was up before five am, in a great mood and bestowing on those around her a natural sense of peace and serenity.

Malu, or Maria Luiza, was a light hearted girl that could play nearly any instrument. She seemed to be the comic of the five and loved cheering any of them up. She was the latest riser and enjoyed napping under the midday sun whenever she could sneak off from Will's watchful gaze.

All five had sweet voices that complemented each other very well.

That morning they were playing volley ball against five hunters. It was a five point match, and the Brazilians were at their fourth point until Clarinha gave a sharp spike and - "The campers win!" The satyr that was refereeing called.

"Woo!" The girls yelled. Grouping together they sang in unison:"É canja! É canja! É canja de galinha! Arranja outro time pra jogar na nossa linha!"

Then some Ares campers walked by and one muttered "Oh look, the little Brazilian whores having a little party."

The other four had to hold Bianca back, who was more than ready to rip off their heads. Nearly all of the male campers treated them badly, calling them whores amongst others, due to the Brazilian stereotype. The only ones who didn't were Nico, Jake Mason, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm, Leo, Jason and I, being that Frank and most of the other Romans were all the way in Cali. The girls weren't nice to them either, actually they were much worse, only Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel and some of the cool girls took them for what they really were. I was surprised that Clarisse was one of these and Piper was not.

"Hey don't worry about it, she's just saying it because she's jealous," said Le. She, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia and the other three Brazilians were sitting around Ana trying to comfort her after she was pitilessly insulted by a group of Aphrodite girls.

"Drew is such a bitch! Eu vou lá falar umas poucas e boas pra ela!" said Bianca, turning to leave.

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo!" cried Malu, pulling her back. "Você não vai lá fazer besteira e falar bobagem!"

"Guys! English please!" said Rachel

"Sorry. You're not going there to make things worse!" said Malu.

"Yeah, stuff is bad as it is!" said Clarinha.

"I'm just trying to help Ana!" complained Bibi.

"I don't need help! Guys don't you understand? I'm not sad, I'm mad!" yelled Ana. "I'm not crying of sadness I'm crying because I'm pissed! She can't say that stuff to me, you know. She thinks she's such a marvelous, beautiful person but she's not! She's just a fake, stupid bitch! But everyone forgets that because of her stupid charm speak! I wish there was some way we could just show this to everyone else, because they seem to be so dazzled with her awesomeness that they don't see she's a- she's just a- ai meus deuses eu nem sei como descrever aquela puta, escrota, sacana, que merda! Eu só to tão puta!"

"Okay, translation?" asked Thalia

"She basically just called Drew a couple of, hum... horrible things," said Malu.

"Horrible things?" Thalia wondered.

"Well, do you want me to repeat it?" joked the Brazilian.

"No, I guess I can work with 'horrible things'."

"I just wish there was a way we could get back at her," Rachel said quietly. "Drew needs to know she doesn't own and control everyone."

"Well, we could stuff your mouth with green gas and you can pretend to issue a prophecy about her breaking a nail or something. Or we could just throw a blue plastic hairbrush at her."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Thalia"

"Green gas? What are you talking about? Weren't we talking about Drew?" asked Clarinha, who seemed to have driven off into one of her parallel universes.

"We're talking about pulling a prank on Drew, using Rachel's oracle abilities."

"I don't think it will work. There's no way for me to issue a real prophecy, at least not one like that, and I am definitely not filling my mouth with colored gas!" said Rachel with an air of finality.

"Guys, Drew is an Aphrodite kid, and, as much as I love some of them, Aphrodite kids are highly superficial and self centered, so if you want to screw Drew up you would have to hit her directly, or do something that would make her mad in front of the whole camp," reasoned Annabeth.

"Oh, I'd love to see that!" said Thalia. "Imagine: Drew and her gang of Barbie dolls being laughed at by the whole camp!"

"You've got quite a dark humor, Thalia. But I guess that would be fun," said Annabeth.

That thought seemed to lighten up the mood in the room for all the girls had now very wicked smiles on their faces.

"Hey, how about we play a volley ball match?" suggested Le.

"Only if it's Americans vs. Brazilians!" said Rachel.

"But then you need two more."

"We can call Piper and Katie," suggested Annabeth.

"Piper? She was totally on Drew's side today! She didn't even TRY to stop her!" Ana seemed scandalized by the thought of the Aphrodite girl joining the game.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Annabeth, but Piper has been a total bitch these past weeks. I know you like her and everything but I'm starting to wish my brother chose someone else to be his girlfriend," said Thalia, a disgusted look on her face. I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at the Brazilian girls, almost like one of them would be a better sister in law.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right, but then we'll have to call Clarisse."

"No way! We can't call Clarisse," said Thalia.

"Why not?" asked Malu.

"Because then it'd be unbalanced! I mean, me, Annabeth AND Clarisse? It wouldn't be fair on you."

"Wouldn't be- oh, now we are definitely calling her! You Americans are going down!" Bibi cried.

"Fine then. Be prepared to lose miserably! And don't come crying in the end!" mocked Annabeth.

"Oh, you guys are so dead!" said Ana, now very excited and having completely forgotten the earlier events.

"It's on!" said Malu. Every one rose from the beds of cabin 9 and headed to the door.

Clarinha came back to real life and rose from her bed. "What's on?" she asked and everyone laughed and mocked her confused expression.

**A.N.: Hey guys! We have a lot of this fic written and are now currently revising stuff to make it better. Yes, I have stolen my friend to write this with me, so sorry (só que não). I will try to make her write even more if I can because currently I am lacking inspiration and she has much more experience with this than I do. Yes, totally throwing the responsibility on her. Hahaha. Bye then. (Thinking to myself - this is SO stupid)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Of Breakfast and Underwear

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the PJO or HoO series, they belong to Rick Riordan, the world's favourite god of trolls!**

Ch 2 – Of Breakfast and Underwear

Will had no idea about how to handle himself around his new sisters. Daughters of Apollo were actually few and far in between but the number of guys was staggering. That being said, Will did have a mortal step sister, mortal half sister and a mortal half brother, but since he and his step father did not always see eye to eye, he was actually a pretty nice guy all things considered, there was little contact between him and the two girls who were both younger than him. Now, however, he found himself with five extremely eccentric half sisters that seemed hell bent in making him confused.

It was invigorating to have them around as they seemed to radiate giddy excitement and happiness whilst enveloping the people around them with an aura of peace and contentment, probably a result of living in an easy going country.

Bianca was a real piece of work, always ready to take charge and help anyone who needed, but also having a supernatural necessity of teasing Will in the foreign tongue of Portuguese much to his chagrin and the amusement of the other four girls.

Le was probably the only reason he had not cracked yet, as she always managed to rein the other five in, but also having no mercy when she decided someone was due some kind of punishment. He certainly had no idea of why the roof of the Demeter cabin looked like it was covered in the foamy stuff you could usually get around the period of the Brazilian Carnival, or how it even got there.

Ana was usually quiet, certainly clever and seemed content with the luck life dealt her. She seemed innocent enough, but once you got round to know her… Never before had Will heard so many innuendos in a single sentence. The most surprising part of her personality was that she was ruthless to anyone who messed with her, her friends or her family as he was quick to discover. Ana's OCD was also comical. Never before had he seen someone with so many different methods for organizing things.

Malu was, well, Malu. She was a Stoll in training that got surprisingly well with the hunters that admired her spunk and the time she almost castrated that kid from the Ares cabin for calling women weak. She was probably the most prone to violence and usually needed to be restrained when pissed, but Le dealt with that better than he could believe possible.

Clarinha was… whimsical. Fun to be around and definitely one of the best shots he had ever met. Her very frequent and very violent bouts of ADHD were hard to adapt to, even in a camp stuffed to the brim with hyperactive kids. Ana was usually on top of that, and both seemed more than content to spend long hours talking about seemingly random topics and something they called 'ships'. Clarinha was also, how to put it, a pretty bright crayon with seemingly endless resources.

What shall forever be remembered as the 'Aphrodite Cabin Ghost' was actually colored lanterns, bed sheets and a silent industrial powered fan. No one is particularly sure of how they managed to rig that in, but in between Clarinha's hair brained ideas, Le's moments of deviousness, Malu's strength, Ana's clever little scheming and Bianca's willing leadership, it was pretty obvious to Will who had created the ghost, though Chiron could not very well find evidence linking them to the crime.

It was odd, at least to him, how one second they would be calm and funny and the next they could be plotting to set fire to the cabin of the guy that picked on one of the younger campers. Their evil plots always had a reason though. They would never harm someone because they felt like it, and they would never make anyone feel bad themselves with insults or something of the sort. They could hardly be called mean or selfish, though they seemed to find it debatable.

The thing that mystified the councilor most, however, was how little seemed too personal for them. Annabeth, Rachel and Thalia had commented they had no qualms about stripping in front of them or wearing revealing clothes, though they usually stuck to loose shirts and cotton shorts, Solace had stumbled across their 'practice sessions' which had left him beet red and stuttering, neither something he liked. He had tried reminding himself that there was nothing wrong about them, but the cultural differences were… tiring.

It was a bright morning at camp half blood and I was leading my cabin off to breakfast with some cheerful singing from the back, compliment of my new sisters. They seemed to incorporate the sun, which is fine by me, rising before the crack of dawn, being cheerful all of the time, every second of the day. They seemed to bring light wherever they went.

Even Nico, our own Mr. Ball of Gloom, seemed to be in lighter spirits due to the natural excitement that they radiated. We sat at the table and did the usual sacrifice routine. The five girls though remained seated as in every meal. They just refused to do it; instead they just held hands and spoke in Portuguese. "Pai nosso que estas no céu, obrigada pela vossa proteção. Por favor, deixe o corno, filho da p*ta, mal amado que traiu as nossas mães saber que NUNCA iremos perdoa-lo, e queremos mais é que ele vá se f**er. Amen," Bianca recited. More often than not I wondered what the heck they were saying as thunder rumbles whenever they finish.

As usual, I saw money run around at the sight of their breakfast. They had a bet going on about when they would eat normally. Seriously, did these girls just not eat? On their plates were two pieces of buttered toast in a bread that looked like a mini baguette, a slice of melon and some little balls they called 'pao de queijo'. If you asked them what they were drinking the answer was the same always. Le was having something she called 'cafe com leite', Malu was having 'Toddynho', Bianca was having 'Ades de maça' and Clarinha and Ana were both having 'mate' but Ana insisted to put in a few pebbles of ice, to Clarinha's disapproving stare.

"Cara, na boa como essas filhas da puta da cabin 10 conseguem comer esse almoco em miniatura todo dia e manter essa figurinha de pessoa mal alimentada? Da pra alguem me explicar a lógica?" Malu ranted in Portuguese, words flying at a mile a minute.

Ana looked at her with all the seriousness in the world and said: "Não", which apparently is very funny because they all began to chuckle. Feeling the eyes of the cabin on them they returned to their breakfast, giggling and humming the same tune, eventually singing the lines below their breaths. "Mais uma do K9, eu preparei pra elas, meninas assanhadas," and went back to humming.

It was inspection day in Camp Half Blood. So, naturally, everyone was in their cabins tidying everything up. The campers never tidied their things, only for inspection, so everything was a complete mess.

Percy stuffed his things into his chest of clothes and tried to make his bed as best as possible before meeting outside with Annabeth for the inspection. Annabeth and her siblings had tidied their things the day before so nothing could go wrong. Nico didn't have much stuff but he tried to put his best efforts in making things okay. Clarisse ordered her cabin around and the Hermes kids hurried to hide everything they'd stolen this week.

The Dionysus and Demeter campers were growing things around their cabins to make everything pretty and there's no need to mention the Aphrodite cabin as it was in its normal "Barbie doll" state. Jason was doing his best to tidy his small alcove and even the hunters were cleaning the Artemis cabin. Leo tried his best with the Hephaestus cabin but there was not much to be done as the real mess was downstairs in their subterranean space and in the forges. No one wanted cleaning duties.

In the Apollo cabin, however, they had a problem.

"Where the hell are they!?" yelled Jasper (one of the sons of the god) running around throwing his things in his bed, where he then started folding things and dumping them in his chest.

"I don't know!" said Will, who was freaking out with the disappearance of his new sisters. "They should have been back from their run by now!"

"I'll tidy their things!" said Jenny, Jasper's twin, starting to collect their things from the floor.

"Oh, no, you won't!" shouted Jasper, ripping the stuff from his sister's hand and throwing it on one of the beds. "It's their duty and you're not doing it for them!"

"I don't want to do it, trust me! But I'm not gonna be put to cleaning duties because they are not here to help!" cried Jenny going back to taking things from the floor.

"It's Percy doing the inspection! He's gonna understand!" said her brother.

"It's Percy and Annabeth," said Will, "and she won't be too understanding with this mess. Sorry Jasper, but I'm with Jen on this one."

At this exact moment four girls came running into the cabin, sweaty and full of sand.

"Oh, gods! We're so sorry Will!" cried Ana hurrying to her bed and grabbing her things from the floor.

"What the hell happened? And where's Le?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry," panted Clarinha. "We were running on the beach and Le fell and we thought she twisted her ankle so we took her to the big house to Chiron but he wasn't there so we went looking for him and we found him and went back to the infirmary for him to help Le and he did so we ran back without her 'cause she has to stay resting but we're so sorry we took so long we just wanted to see if she would be okay!" she said all of it in one breath, no pauses.

"Okay," said the councilor, who had not really understood more than a few words. "Just put your stuff together"

After that the chaos subsided a little, and just a little, because the Apollo cabin was really untidy and things were flying everywhere as the campers looked for their belongings.

"Has someone seen my panda?" someone yelled.

"I lost my other shoe! Who took my other shoe?!" another cried.

"Guys if someone finds a blue Victoria Secret bra it's mine!" yelled Ana, desperately after it.

"Que se dane isso! Aonde tá minha necessair de absorvente!?" asked Bibi.

"In the bathroom!" answered Jenny, who surprisingly understood what the girl was talking about.

"Ta bem! Eu tenho certeza que tem uma calcinha minha faltando!" said Malu.

"Essa?" asked Bibi coming out of the bathroom and throwing it to her.

"Essa é minha!" cried Clarinha snatching it from Malu's hand.

This went on for some minutes but fortunately most possessions were found and put back in their appropriate places. Though there were still a couple of things missing.

"Hey guys! Coming in!" called Percy.

"Wow!" said Annabeth. "This place is clean!"

"Great! At this rate I'm gonna have to clean the dishes for the rest of the week!" complained Percy.

"It's not their fault your cabin is a mess!" said Annabeth writing something down on her sheet.

"Yeah, but you could have helped me," said the boy.

"We're not getting into this discussion again! And I'm not changing your marks!" she added before he started talking. "Well, everything seems in order! Good job guys! See ya later. Come on Seaweed Brain!" And she left.

"Didn't want to say anything while she was here but there's a bra up there," Percy said, pointing up to the top of a set of shelves.

"Oh, gods!" cried Ana and she snatched the thing and threw it into her chest. "I'm so sorry about that."

Percy just laughed and followed his girlfriend outside.

"Wow, that was close!" said Will dropping on to his bed.

"Yeah, but I've still got stuff missing!" complained Malu.

"Hey, sweetie!" Came a voice from the window. "Looking for something?" Connor was standing there, looking inside and holding up red laced panties and a red laced bra.

"Connor, I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Malu charging outside to murder the boy.

**AN: Yeah, so this is chapter 2, hope you guys liked it. We are editing everything a thousand times before publishing, maybe that's why we take so long. But for some reason we have to stop writing fan fiction some times to, like, go to school and stuff... too bad. If you're wondering what the portuguese words are... well, they most probably are swear words. You'd be surprised how much we swear in normal conversation. If you're curious Google it! But maybe we'll put up a chapter explaining some of them, maybe! So, yeah, that's it... I am too terrible at these...**


	3. Chapter 3 - We find Girls are

**Disclaimer.: So. We talked with Rick. WE STILL DON'T OWN PJO! Even though we really, really wanted to...**

**AN.: SORRYSORRYSORRY! One of the IRRESPONSIBLE authors *couchErberuscough* was out of the country which made editing hard.**

Ch 3 – We realize Girls are Invisible Pranking Monkeys

Annabeth POV

"Nem f*dendo que euzinha vou subir nessa p*rra de parede. Tem lava nessa m*rda! Nem arrastada! Preferia ir morar no Acre!" Ana grumbled staring at the wall.

The other girls agreed wholeheartedly. None of them was willing to climb the wall and after the incident with a Demeter camper that did not exactly listen when they said they would not be picking anymore strawberries until a sibling of his apologized from tripping them with vines, no one was eager to coerce them to it.

"Ana, you do know I'm not nuts enough to force you to it, but won't y-," Will was cut solidly by Ana.

"Will, if you appreciate not being an eunuch, you will not finish that question."

The five girls promptly left. I began to follow them until they actually started to climb the trees.

"Perce, would you come with me for a sec?" I called to my boyfriend that nodded and jogged up to me.

We followed them throughout the woods, arms ready and watched in wonder as the girls traveled silently through the trees without being heard. Their steps were sure and they leapt from tree to tree effortlessly.

Eventually though, one of them pulled a rope and a five plastic rods from a hole in the tree. One of them tied an arrow with the rope and fired, leaving a secure path way on the ground. They each grabbed a rod and descended from the top.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

"Oh, hey guys. Just practice. We do it all the time at Le's chacra in Cabo Frio." Bianca explained.

"In Brazil we call it arvorismo or tirolesa, it's really fun, but I liked doing stand up at Clara's place in Angra better." Malu said.

"Yeah, not as useful though. I mean how many times are we going to have to row a shorter surf board around whilst standing up?" Clara questioned.

"You never know, but how can you practise that without freaking out?" I asked.

"Well, you start out slowly. I mean, we started when we we're five. Everybody used to have birthday parties with arvorismo in sites prepped just for that. There were harnesses, helmets and all that security stuff. Then we experimented with doing it without harnesses. Then we did something kinda like tightrope dancing with harnesses, then without. Using regular tree branches are better since it's easier to find foot holds. We used to really freak out when we started. Now it's only scary if you don't trust yourself," Le commented.

"Why do you hate the lava wall but are okay with this?" I asked.

"Easy. Which death is cleaner? Snapping your neck falling from a tree and crushing your skull or burning to death being hit by lava?" Malu asked.

"Even if the lava doesn't kill you, the burn can get infected," Bianca reminded.

"If it gets infected, even if it doesn't kill you, it'll still hurt like hell. Burn infections are way more painful, because you have to take care of the burn as well as the infection," Ana commented.

"You guys are rays of sunshine aren't you?" Percy muttered.

"Just saying, besides, there's half a ton of things that are as, if not more, important to demigod training than climbing that lava wall," Malu supplemented.

"Really? Like what?" Percy asked incredulous.

"Well, ask Clara. She takes circus class and some of the stuff they do would be super useful. Like, say, tecido," Bianca replied.

"Being able to climb a rope without falling despite being upside down is so much more useful. Even the crash course on how to fall with none to minimal damage is very useful." Clarinha agreed. Percy still looked like he had his doubts, but said nothing more.

First it had been the ink in the shampoo bottle. The answering pillows stuffed with 'geleca', imported from down town Rio, left cabin eleven on its toes. Then sawing the little pegs from their cleats. Building a bathroom with a faux drywall wall and letting the whole camp see them butt naked was only appropriate. Ripping the 'correias' of their favorite 'Havaianas' and switching their sun block with bronzer was unforgivable. Caging, rick rolling, and stuffing the Hermes cabin with carnival foam, confetti and 'serpentinas' and rigging a stereo to play something called 'poneis malditos' every time someone entered the cabin proved the five girls to be worthy adversaries to the Stolls. Anything they did was answered tenfold.

This is the reason for an all out prank war. Crazy to regain their titles as camp's finest pranksters, they unleashed years of carefully studied pranks upon the whole camp. No one was safe from their tirades. By the time they replaced cabin ten's make up with paint and flour, a number of cabin's hired the girls they so ostracized to obliterate with the terrible brothers.

This was why they now found themselves in their current situation. A long rope stretched across the creek in the forest, and tied to this rope, dangling by their feet, were Connor and Travis. Said boys were seven feet apart, dangling directly over the stream of water.

Below them was a large sign: _Hit a dummy! One drachma fee for five tries. Earnings will be directed at repairing the cabins destroyed by the two bozos._ Boxes of rotten fruit, ping pong balls and water balloons stood before two lines. One line was being attended by Ana and the other by Clarinha. Malu and Le were occupied replacing the boxes with non-lethal projectiles and Bianca manned the cashier.

Chiron and Dionysus were astounded by the sheer lack of campers doing activities, so they headed into the woods to check things out. Arriving at the center of the confusion, they stared at the dangling sons of Hermes.

"Sir! Mr.D! Please do something!" The pair announced in unison. Mr. D very promptly threw the girls a pouch of drachmas and had mini plastic dolphins fired from mid air hit the pair right on the gut.

"Carry on girls. I commend you on finding an appropriate method of punishment. Perhaps you would like to head a discipline committee here at camp and implement, some, entertaining methods of punishment."

Their answering smile was absolutely predatory.

POV Annabeth

Friday evening can only mean one thing in camp half blood: it's time for capture the flag!

The teams had been divided in the following order:

To one side: Hephaestus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite

To the other: Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, Dionysus

The hunters decided not to play and Thalia stayed with them. So it was just Jason for the Zeus cabin and, as always, he decided to join in with Percy and Nico (the only ones for the other big three cabins). And for their part, they joined with Leo and the Hephaestus cabin. Piper obviously made arrangements to be in Jason's team and, from what I understood; Percy traded some stuff for the Hermes cabin to be on his team.

For my team I decided to decline Percy's constant begs for me to play on his side. So, naturally, I joined with Clarisse, who wants nothing more than beat Seaweed Brain to the ground. I made some arrangements to join with the Dionysus and Demeter cabins. The Apollo girls managed to "convince" Will Solace to come join with me.

*flashback*

Will POV

I was heading back to my cabin when suddenly I was stuck to the side of the cabin by my clothes, by shiny golden arrows. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I thought, looking where, sure enough, five girls were standing before me.

"What?" I asked.

"Will, we're doing capture the flag with the Athena cabin, right?" Bianca asked.

"I dunno, Annabeth didn't tell me anything, but I was thinking about siding with the guys," I replied. Another arrow found its niche a bare millimeter beneath my crotch.

"Will, hon, before we have to pull an arrow from where Dad doesn't shine, I'm going to ask again. Will, we're doing capture the flag with the Athena cabin, right?" Ana asked.

It was right about then I realized they were not asking me, they were just informing me ahead of time.

"Fine. Work it out with Annabeth and tell me what the Hades she's planning." I told them, resigned. Clarinha padded over to me and began pulling out the arrows from the wood and petted my hair.

"Good boy," She told me before walking off with the other four.

*end flashback*

No question as to who would win.

"Why are we siding with Athena and against the big 3 again?" Anton Solei, random Apollo camper, asked.

"It was either this, or the life of your councilor," Will muttered walking past the pair of his half brothers. _If they did not just castrate him and water board him first._

"Come with me girls," I said to the cariocas and Clarisse as soon as the game started. "I have a plan."

"Obviously," muttered Malu.

"Alright" whispered Percy to Leo, Jake, Jason, Connor, Nico and Travis. "Moment of truth, do exactly what we agreed and it should go perfectly well. They'll never be expecting us to have an actual strategy."

Boys are so stupid, not to mention the amount of noise they make, we tracked them down in seconds. Honestly! Can't they walk quietly?

I quietly followed them, getting closer and closer to my boyfriend without him noticing. Though to them there was no one there.

"Okay so we just have to-" Percy suddenly stood straight. None of them understood what was going on, (boys!) except me of course, I was the one holding my knife to Seaweed Brain's neck!

"What is it Perce?" asked Leo.

I whispered something in his ear; a girl has to have some fun, you know!

"Nothing, I just realized I AM a Seaweed Brain," he said, annoyance burning in his voice. And the others STILL didn't understand what was happening.

"Okay..." said Jason. "Can we continue then?"

I whispered something else.

"What's the point?" repeated Percy. "My awesome girlfriend would definitely have a much better plan than us!"

Boys are so stupid.

"Perce, what game are you playing? We're wasting time!" complained Travis.

How thick can they get?

"Sorry guys. Game over," I said, still invisible.

"Annabeth? Where are you?" called Jake turning round on the spot.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" I asked and they still didn't notice where I was. "My mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy! You know what that means?"

"What?" asked Leo.

I took the Yankees cap off, still holding the knife up to Percy's throat. "I always have a plan."

"Woah!" cried Jason, startled at my sudden apparition.

"That's unfair!" said Connor.

"Yeah! We can't turn invisible!" complained Nico.

"Too bad! Take a step forward and I'll have to send Seaweed Brain to the infirmary!"

"No maiming, Annabeth" said Percy. He was smirking but I could sense the tension in his voice, he thought I'd actually do it.

"Try me," I murmured beside his ear.

"Besides, even if you take down Percy, there's still six of us and one of you" noted Jake.

"You're not much of an observer Jake," I said, making all of them confused. "Look up."

They did. And only then did they notice the five arrows and the sharpened spear accurately aimed at them.

"I guess you have to learn how to count!" said Clarisse cheerfully from her perch in the trees.

The girls came down to help me with the boys.

"See ya, Punk!" called Clarisse as she walked away.

"Guess you're our prisoners!" said Bibi.

"Perce!" I cried, making him jump.

"What?"

"Déjà vu!"

"Ha. Ha. Annabeth, very funny!" he said sarcastically.

"What's she talking about?" asked Connor.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Yeah, let's not make Perce re-live his other defeats," said Nico, who, beside everything, had a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," I said pecking Percy on the lips. "Let's not."

So the boys waited while we won the game - biggest déjà vu ever!


	4. Chapter 4 - This is a Comical Romance

**Disclaimer: So, how to put this. According to our therapists, we do not own PJO or HoO, it was all just a dream. A beautiful, beautiful dream… *chokes sob***

**AN.: So! Double postin'! Woot! Enjoy dearies!**

Ch 4 – This is a Comical Romance

POV - Le

"Hey Jake," said Clarinha. She was red like a tomato and was only doing this because we pressured her A LOT.

We were obviously watching, from a distance though. It had been so difficult to get her to talk to him! When it comes to making a presentation on whatever or doing a report on a book or a résumé of a movie you can totally count on her but when it comes to boys... Well she loses all her confidence.

"Hey Clara! Sup?"

"Uh... I just... Uh..."

"Fala alguma coisa!" whispered Malu next to me.

"You...?"

"Ja era, ela vai amarelar. Perdeu a aposta Le," said Bibi.

"Nao perdi não!" I said. "Ela ainda pode conseguir!"

"Difficil," said Malu.

"Para com isso gente! Confia nela! Eu acho que dessa vez vai," said Ana.

"I just wanted to – I mean, I just thought maybe we could – only if you want to hum... Maybe we could- or maybe something else – or not! If you don't want..."

"O que!?" asked Bibi. "Ela não tá falando coisa com coisa!"

"Yeah!" said Jake. "Sure, I'd love to!" He grabbed her hand and ran to the beach taking her along and laughing when she stumbled trying to keep up with the running.

"Eu não to acreditando que isso deu certo," said Malu shocked.

"Cara, isso foi muito fofo!" I said, it really was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Concordo! Eles são muito fofinhos!" said Ana.

"Só queria que ela tivesse um pouco mais de segurança," said Bibi, "ela fica toda boba do lado dele, ela devia-"

"Hey Bibi!"

"Ai deuses é o Malcolm, como que eu tô?"

"Você tá linda, mas o que você tava falando de ser mais segura mesmo?" teased Malu.

"Cala a boca! Hey Mal!" she said, getting redder and redder as the boy reached us. It was REALLY hard to get Bibi to blush but lately she'd been doing it whenever Malcolm was mentioned.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I needed to ask you something."

Her face lit up, "Really? What?"

"Is it true you guys beat Thalia, Rachel, Katie, Clarisse and my sister at a volley ball match?"

Her disappointment couldn't be missed. "Oh... Yeah, it's true."

"Awesome! I wish I'd seen it!"

"Yeah, me too"

"Well, guess what? Next game, you tell me and I'll be there, cheering for you."

And with that the smile returned. "Really?" she asked.

"Only if you want me to," he replied flashing her a smile.

"I do, yes, definitely!"

"Then I'll go!"

"Perfect!"

He laughed. "Okay, see you later then, gotta go finish some stuff. Bye girls!"

"Bye!" squealed Bibi.

"See ya, Malcolm," I called.

"You like him!" cried Malu when the boy was out of sight. "Quer dizer, você gosta dele!"

"Gosto não!" said Bibi.

"Gosta sim!" affirmed the other.

"Gosto não!"

"Gosta sim!"

"Tá bom, eu gosto!" she admitted. "O que eu faço? Eu tô caidinha por ele!"

"Difícil de acreditar!" teased Ana.

"Verdade," I admitted. "Vocês não tem nada haver!"

"Ah, sei lá!" said Bibi. "Eu gosto desse jeito de "sabe tudo" dele e ele é bem legal também... E bonito..." She drifted off.

"Bom!" cried Ana, breaking the silence. "Eu tenho um encontro com o Nico então chora, me liga, tchau!"

She started to walk away but was quickly intercepted by the remaining three of us.

"Pera ai! O que?" asked Malu.

"Você e o cara de caixão!?" cried Bibi.

"É ué! Qual o problema?" she asked trying not to show how excited she was.

"Quando que isso aconteceu!?" I asked, for I had no idea they even talked to each other.

"Bom, assim, ele perguntou se eu queria sair e eu disse sim. Não é tão difícil de entender!"

"Mas, por que você não falou nada!?" Malu seemed heartbroken when she found out she was oblivious to this interesting piece of gossip.

"Sei lá gente!" complained Ana. "É minha vida né? Então deixa eu cuidar dela e dos garotos dentro dela!"

She tried to leave but we blocked her again. "Pera ai! Não, não, não! Sua vida pertence às suas amigas! E suas amigas somos nós! Pode explicando essa história direitinho!" insisted Bibi.

"Tá bem!" she gave in, quite happy to being forced into telling her tale. "Foi ontem. Eu tava indo encontrar vocês no chalé quando ele me chamou..."  
-

"Hey, Ana!" called Nico.

"Hi, Nico! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah, I was out."

"Out? Oh, got it. You were visiting you sister, right?"

"Yeah. But never mind her I want to talk about you."

"Me?" Eu comecei a ficar nervosa porque eu ja tava meio que gostando dele sabe? Eu não falei nada por que não chegava nem numa paixonite, eu só achava ele bonito. Mas quando ele falou isso eu fiquei com frio na barriga. Mas eu respirei e acalmei, porque não tinha motivo pra eu ficar nervosa.

"Yeah, you!"

"What do you wanna talk about me?"

"I want to ask you out on a date."

"Date?" eu quase nem acreditei.

"Yeah," ele sorriu.

"So, you want to take me out on a date?"

"Yeah!" ele riu.

"Where? To do what?"

"Meet me at the lake tomorrow at eight?" Ele deu uma pausa. "Did that rhyme?"

"Are you trying to be romantic or is it just natural?" Claro que eu zoei ele né!

"No, I'm just naturally like this," ele deu uma de sarcastico e até sorriu denovo!

"Okay, then. I'll go on this date."

"Great! See you tomorrow at eight then?"

"Sure!"

"Bye, then!"

"Bye!"  
-

"Então é por isso que você tava tão pálida ontem!" concluded Malu.

"É! Eu fiquei super tranquila mas depois eu quase desmaiei! Tava vendo estrelinhas quando encontrei vocês! E acho que se não tivesse sentado eu teria é caído!"

"Péra ai, quase? Garota, você capotou!" laughed Malu.

"Nossa Aninha, tá tirando as rodinhas!" teased Bibi.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Muito engraçado! Agora da licença, se não eu vou chegar atrasada!" And with that she ran to the lake.

"Bom," said Bibi. "Acho então que vamos ser só nós três até a fogueira!"

"Hey, girls!" I looked around and saw Leo and the Stolls coming over.

"Hey, Leo!" I said, feeling myself hot on the face.

"Excuse me, sweetheart but I am kidnapping you until the campfire!" he said hugging my waist.

"Seriously?" complained Bibi. "Well, then, I guess it's just me and you Malu."

"Nope!" said Connor. "She is coming with me!"

"And why are you so sure of that?" asked Malu obviously having fun.

"Because..." he whispered something in her ear.

"You're kidding!" she shrieked.

"No!" he laughed.

"Let's go, then! I don't wanna miss that!" And with that they ran off followed by Travis.

"What was that about?" I asked Leo.

"Just don't bother. They're just planning some prank on someone. Now! May I take your hand?" And he did, not even bothering to wait for my answer, and took me away leaving my friend behind.

Annabeth POV

I was really bored. Percy ditched me to hang out with the boys so I didn't have anything to do during my free time. I looked for Thalia and found her chatting away with Rachel about... fashion?!

"Am I dreaming or are you two actually talking about fashion?" I teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Annabeth. Very funny!" said Thalia sarcastically.

"Well, it is!" I mocked. "Today is a historical day! I never thought I'd actually live to see this!"

"You know sometimes you can be so irritating! We weren't talking about fashion we were talking about people's personalities connected with fashion," Rachel explained.

Now that surprised me, "What do you mean?"

"Well, actually we were talking about Piper." said Thalia

"Oh. Okay." The thing is Piper was really weird these days. She changed a lot. She was a lot more superficial and I didn't get why, because she used to be great! Now-a-days she was really possessive of everything and she's been a real bitch with the new guys, especially the Brazilian girls. As if they were a threat to her.

"Don't judge us Annabeth; we weren't saying anything bad we were just saying..."

"The truth," finished Thalia.

"It's okay, I get it. But why were you talking about clothes?"

"Well, you know how Piper used to not care how she dressed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, now it's all different. She seems to be a lot more self conscience and she seems to pamper herself a lot more too. We were talking about how she was a lot prettier before she started with the makeup disaster. Now she looks like a Drew prototype," said Rachel.

"Yeah. And we were also talking about those Brazilians. You know how they dress to their personality? They never put make up on if they don't want to and they certainly don't try to dress all pretty pretty but they still are drop dead gorgeous! Honestly? I would love if my brother left Piper for one of them!" said Thalia.

I did think she was right, Piper was really odd these days but I didn't know why she was acting like that. "Why do you think she's doing this?" I thought aloud.

"I think she just wants attention," said Rachel. "I mean, when the girls arrived she lost a bit of the 'new girl' thing so maybe she's just trying to change her style to regain attention."

"Yeah... Maybe... Anyways! Enough of Piper! What are you gonna do this period?"

"Why? Don't you and Kelp Head have any plans?" mocked Thalia.

"No. He said he wanted to hang out with the guys." I regretted saying it as soon as I did. Of course they would taunt and tease me!

"Oh, he ditched you, did he!?" said Rachel, faking surprise. "That is SO not a guy thing to do!"

"Yeah," said Thalia sarcastically. "Because boys NEVER do that right?"

"It's just a matter of time Annie. Just a matter of time before he forgets you to go hang with the boys."

"Yeah, and then where are you gonna go? Who will be the shoulder you'll cry on?"

"Okay! I get it!"

"Girls rule and boys drool, Annabeth! Memorize that!"

"Already have Rach! Now, come on, let's go look for those crazy chicas!"

Quando ela me vê ela meche!

Piri pi piri pi piri piri piriguete!

Rebola devagar depois desse!

Piri pi piri pi piri piri piriguete!

"I guess they're in there," said Thalia, pointing into the cabin with the loud music coming from.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

We came close to the cabin and the music switched again. They didn't seem to be able to stick with a song till the end.

Agora eu fiquei doce doce doce doce

Agora eu fiquei do do do do doce doce

Agora eu fiquei doce igual caramelo

To tirando onda de Camaro amarelo

Agora você diz: vem cá que eu te quero

Quando eu passo no Camaro amarelo...

"Hey guys!" I called over the loud music as we came in.

"Oh, hey Annabeth! Hey Thalia, Rachel!"

They turned the volume down and came to great us. The cabin was a mess. Well, not all of it. Actually the cabin was fine, only five beds were messy. They had a giant pile of clothes on top of each one. Shorts, shirts and skirt of all shapes and (short) sizes.

"Are you cleaning up?" asked Rachel.

"We were doing a dance palooza, you know, like a... Um... Like a competition!" Le said.

"But why do you need all the clothes?" I asked.

"It's 'cause every song has its own outfit!" said Malu, as if we should know that.

"Bora gente! Próximo!" cried Bibi, and all of them proceeded into changing clothes in front of us in that weird shameless way. There was just us in the cabin but still, I didn't get how they weren't uncomfortable with taking their clothes off in front of people.

"So, why are you guys here anyway? Don't you have anything to do?" asked Ana.

"No, we were just chilling and Annabeth was ditched by mister Fish Face so we decided to come looking for fun, A.K.A. You guys." said Thalia. Impressive how she can be sarcastic, summarize everything and still mock me in a simple explanatory sentence.

"Ditched? Why?" asked Clarinha as her head emerged from under her red top.

"He just wanted to hang out with his friends! No big deal!" I defended myself.

"Say whatever you want, he still ditched you," said Thalia, obviously right.

"Hey guys." I said, an idea creeping into my head. "This dancing thing, does it only work out for you or can we join?"

"Join? You mean you want to dance Funk?" asked Malu surprised.

"If you think you can teach me, I guess I can give it a try!"

"Ai meu santo cristinho! Of course we'll teach you!" cried Bibi.

"What about you two?" asked Ana.

"What? Me? Dance that? No way! I'll be sitting right here, watching the comedy show!" taunted Thalia, sitting on one of the messy beds.

"I'll give it a try!" said Rachel.

"Great! Come on!" shrieked Bibi, pulling us towards her bed. "First the clothes... I think maybe this can fit..."

"I think I prefer not to change, is that okay?"

"Hum... Sure, yeah. Then the song is next! Le, bota Malha Funk!"

"What's that?" asked Rachel.

"It's a song!" Malu explained. "It's very simple, you'll love it! There are a couple of simple steps. This," she extended her arm to the right clapped it with the other and sort of rubbed her arm in a sexy way. "This," she turned left on her left leg while she made a move with her right knee. "This," she raised her right leg then put it back down. "This," she kneeled down and came back up in such a speed I thought I'd break if I did that. "And this," she said making a sexy move.

The steps were pretty simple but she made it look so sexy and she was doing it wearing 9' high heels which I can't even walk in!

"Got it?" she asked smiling.

"Hum... Sort'a?" I said a bit unsure. As I looked at Rachel I saw she was no different.

"You'll get it with time. Just copy us!" said Le turning the song on. By this stage Thalia already had tears in her eyes.

Esse é o malha funk

Os muleques são dengoso

Vem pra cá tchutchuca linda

Os muleques são dengoso

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

To perdendo a linha

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

Esse é o malha funk

Os muleques são dengoso

Vem pra cá tchutchuca linda

Os muleques são dengoso

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

To perdendo a linha

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

Fico tarado

Quando vejo o rebolado

Dessa mina eu me acabo

Ela empina o popozão

Dedinho na boca

Faz carinha de safada

Essa mina é assanhada

E ta me deixando doidão

Esse é o malha funk

Esse é o malha funk

Os muleques são dengoso

Vem pra cá tchutchuca linda

Os muleques são dengoso

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

To perdendo a linha

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

Esse é o malha funk

Os muleques são dengoso

Vem pra cá tchutchuca linda

Os muleques são dengoso

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

To perdendo a linha

O vira de ladinho

Levanta a perninha

Descendo e subindo

Na hora do rala e rola

Não existe preconceito

Vem pra cá tchutchuca linda

Que eu vou fazer do teu jeito

I tried to copy them, I swear I really did but it was impossible! It didn't seem fast (because it wasn't) but I just couldn't keep up and when it was over Rachel and I were flat on the floor and Thalia was aching with laughter.

"Funniest... Thing... So... Worth... It..." she managed.

"Now that was something," came a voice from the door. I almost killed myself when I notice Will Solace standing there, beside Percy, staring at us.

"Hey, Will! Hey, Percy!" said Clarinha.

"Hey..." said the boys, still registering the scene.

"Will, Perce I thought you guys were out," I said.

"Came to get my running shoes but... Uh..." Will stared.

"These?" asked Ana tossing him his sneakers.

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Okay, Will, you can go now!" she called snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Oh! Right! Yeah... Uh... Sure, bye then!" Will left, leaving a wide-eyed Percy behind.

"Percy! Leave!" I called.

"Hey, don't you wanna-"

"Leave!" I yelled. Only now do I understand why was still there. "That was the awkwardest moment of my life," I said when he left.

"Does that word even exist?" wondered Le.

"It does now!" I answered.

"So! Let's go again?" asked Malu putting a new, and definitely even more complicated, song on. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
